neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2 - Selca 123 (Introduction Part 1)
Gotei 13R – The Fanfic Chapter (2): Selca 123 – Part I By: Lunar Edited by: 11 With the poise of a black swan, Shnookie clapped her hands together and all the representatives of their divisions looked attentively to her. Pluses of New Rukongai and Shinigami of the Seireitei know her as ‘The Brooding Elegance’ which describes her always looking like she’s thinking on a matter but at the same time, the subtle elegance is there. There is a light of motherhood shining within her, befitting of a 1st Division Vice-Captain which is filled with old timers. “The subject of today’s matter is the unknown status of Assasininja, Sogiyama Sora and Ryin. They recently announced their alliance to Gotei 13R but I’ve never heard of them ever since.” “Haven’t you considered the option of death, my lady?” Kuro asked while rubbing his manly chin landscaped with subtle facial hair. The man with a tough exterior, a mighty man with, of course, brute strength but also gifted with brain power that could’ve challenged Mayuri’s, the dead 12th Division Captain. His friends call him the ‘Genius Bruiser’ because of the amount of pain he inflicted is a trajectory to the calculations he made before inflicting the alleged pain. The sound of the scraping of his chin annoyed his friend on his left to a degree which is evident in her facial expression. She then proceeds to stomp Kuro on his left foot and that made him jump a little, while his heart did the same. He gave her a strange look and she replied with a protruding tongue. 10th Division is always known for its egoism based on their insignia and never has a perfect role model graced the Gotei 13 more than Yuuki, their newest Captain. She’s the girl with the center of attraction during a Captain’s meeting or in her own barracks. Some say she is blessed with a tint of popularity that gradually accumulates but not many know that she, as everyone else, worked hard on climbing the stairs to Captain-hood. Her recent promotion into Captaincy by the elusive Soul King himself is evidence of that daunting task she did in the past. Fires of jealousy are ceaseless; they burn with the intensity of Hell. Eventually, both of them earned another response from a Captain across their line, a snicker which hides the anonymity of his actual feeling. An annoyed snicker? Honest snicker? Who knows when it comes to the 13th Division Captain, Lelouch Zero. But all know one attribute about him, he is playful with one especially, his blood-oath twin, a Vice-Captain from the 7th Division, so we better go with the latter option. A true symbol of the 13th Division insignia; hope or being hopeful but sometimes, his dream of conquering Neo Soul Society made his colleagues restless and that made him look like he betrayed his division’s meaning but in another point of view, he is being hopeful by believing in his dream. An absurd dream, albeit. Being the equivalent of Ukitake, the deceased (may he rest in peace) 13th Division Captain, we can safely wage he was joking about his dream. A man with a snicker plastered on his damn face every time. “Ahem!” A coughing which did not sound like it was unintentional at all is heard. “I, Azley, would like to stand up to report about the status of those three”. “Go on, Azley-poo, you don’t need to be so rigid, oh Azley-poo”, a cooing sound can be heard from one of the two rows of Captains hence earning the owner of the voice a scornful look from her. Azley, a woman of rare appearance, stealth like the shadow, she lurks within Neo Soul Society like the wind and soft footsteps of a feline predator. A true ninja and a strict follower of the 2nd Division ideal but she is a weird case. She is the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division yet she holds the rank of a Patrol Corps Commander, not the Executive Militia Commander which the 2nd Division Captain traditionally held onto. In any case, her glare alone is as cutting as a dagger slicing through layers and layers of epidermis. That is the criterion of being a 2nd Division member, a bundle of nerves that demoralizes enemies with only the sense of sight. “Grr… anyway, they, those three, have decided to stay in New Rukongai for a while before deciding to join any of the Divisions available. That is all.” She then stepped down from the center of the rows with a blank expression put on. “What? That is all? I wanna hear your voice more, Azley-poo!” said the buff-looking 7th Division Captain, Snakie. “Hell yeah!” agreed the 4th Division Captain neighboring the aforementioned 2nd Division Vice-Captain. Azley counter-attacked his agreement with an elbow to his side. Snakie, the one being a tease is a man of a completely defensive Zanpakutou, an immovable pivot in a mechanism called flow of time. After his rough training to become the 7th Division Captain, he achieved his dream of becoming one. His zanpakutou may be a reflection of his determination, that or his feeling of insecurity towards drunkards. That is why he fell in love with his wife, the occasionally-found-drunk woman in that one pub in New Rukongai. It also shows even with the insecurity, he is willing to go beyond and make her his, an act of courage that correlates with the 7th Division insignia. It is a thing called courage that this scenery becomes a breathtaking sight to see; a simple man like him standing in-line with elitists, while being able to joke around with them and consequently earned their respect. “Confirmed, thank you, Azley. I know they are not a threat to us Captains and Vice-Captains alike but just to be sure they are not up to something. Remember our oath to make Soul Society a better place. Well, are there any more things to be discussed with?” Shnookie asked while shaking her head right and left after watching those scenes unfold before her, mind still churning with what had happened just now. They are Captains for Soul King’s sake; that is probably what her inner monologue sounds like.